Repaired
by lazuli dreamer
Summary: Melihat raut wajah adiknya; sedih, takut berbaur menjadi satu lebih menghancurkan hatinya. Mycroft bersumpah, hari ini adalah kali pertama dan terakhir ia membentak Sherlock. Kid!Lock [#Octoberabble, Day 3: Collect]


Melihat raut wajah adiknya; sedih, takut berbaur menjadi satu lebih menghancurkan hatinya. Mycroft bersumpah, hari ini adalah kali pertama dan terakhir ia membentak Sherlock. _Kid!Lock_ _[#Octoberabble, Day 3: Collect]_

* * *

Disclaimer for **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes**

~oOo~

 **Repaired**  
by lazuli dreamer

.

.

"SHERLOCK! APA YANG TELAH KAULAKUKAN?!"

Nada tinggi penuh amarah itu segera bergema di ruangan. Mycroft belum pernah menaikkan suaranya setinggi ini. Dan semarah ini. Wajahnya merah padam, menahan emosi yang tadi sempat meluap. Ia perlahan masuk ke dalam kamarnya hanya untuk mendapati tugas yang sudah susah payah ia kerjakan selama seminggu itu tidak utuh lagi. Tercerai-berai menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil di tangan adik kecilnya.

Sherlock, sang pelaku, langsung diam bergeming. Terkejut. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan takut. Matanya perlahan memerah dan sembab. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk butiran air mata terus-menerus mengalir jatuh di pipi pucatnya.

Mycroft menatap kesal adiknya, tidak menggubris Sherlock yang mulai tersedu-sedan. Ah, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tugas menggambar peta Inggris lengkap dengan sejarahnya ini harus dikumpulkan besok dan malam ini sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Ia duduk menghadap ke meja belajar, memunggungi Sherlock. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Ma-maaf, Myc..." Sherlock menarik pelan baju tidur kakaknya, takut kakaknya semakin marah. "Myc, maaf..."

Mycroft hanya menjawab permintaan maaf adiknya dengan diam. Ia tentu masih marah. Namun, ia berusaha agar emosinya tidak meledak lagi.

Sherlock masih berusaha meminta maaf. "A-aku minta ma—"

"Sherlock, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" potong Mycroft dingin tanpa memandang Sherlock.

Gerakan tangannya berhenti. Sherlock akhirnya mengerti. Kakaknya benar-benar marah kali ini. Lalu Sherlock meninggalkan kamar Mycroft dengan terisak.

Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk membuat ulang. Tidak bisa mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu merupakan kegagalan bagi Mycroft yang prefeksionis. Apalagi di pelajaran yang amat ia sukai. Krisis yang berat bagi anak lelaki berusia dua belas tahun ini. Mycroft berusaha mengumpulkan kembali pikiran jernihnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan. Ia membayangkan kembali kejadian tadi.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Memikirkan alasan logis mengapa Sherlock bisa-bisanya merusak tugasnya itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Bagaimanapun, Sherlock hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang masih berusia lima tahun. Kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi kapanpun. Dan mungkin ia memang sedang sial hari ini.

Segaris penyesalan menyelinap masuk ke dalam hati Mycroft. Sepertinya ia terlalu keras membentak Sherlock. Ia belum pernah segeram ini dan nampaknya ia telah kelewatan. Ia mengambil napas kembali sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Sherlock dan meminta maaf.

"Sherlock, tentang kejadian tadi, a—"

Kata-kata yang sudah disusunnya kini tersekat di tenggorokan saat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sherlock. Pita perekat berbagai ukuran menempel di beberapa bagian tubuh Sherlock. Sherlock duduk di lantai dengan sobekan-sobekan kertas yang sudah sebagian menyatu. Ia sesekali menyeka air matanya yang turun sembari terus berusaha menempel lembar demi lembar dan pita perekat dengan hati-hati. Sherlock masih terisak dalam diam.

Mendengar derap langkap seseorang memasuki kamarnya, Sherlock menoleh. Kedua keping biru-hijau itu kembali berkaca-kaca melihat kakaknya. Ia takut dibentak lagi.

"Myc, Ini." Sherlock menyodorkan hasil perbaikannya yang belum selesai. "Aku mencoba membetulkannya. Aku minta maaf."

Mycroft tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk segera memeluk Sherlock. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membentak Sherlock.

"Maafkan aku, Myc... Maafkan, aku..." tangisnya meledak. Sherlock memeluk erat kakaknya. Tubuhnya berguncang seiring isakannya. Ia menumpahkan semua air matanya di bahu Mycroft.

Mycroft tak peduli sekencang apapun tangisan Sherlock di telinga. Ia mengusap pelan punggung sang adik untuk menenangkannya. "Aku justru yang harus meminta maaf karena telah memarahimu, Sherlock."

Tugas dapat ditunda esok hari. Melihat raut wajah adiknya; sedih, takut berbaur menjadi satu lebih menghancurkan hatinya. Mycroft bersumpah, hari ini adalah kali pertama dan terakhir ia membentak Sherlock.

"Apakah kau masih marah, Myc?" Air mata masih menjejak di wajahnya, tapi Sherlock sudah mulai tenang.

Mycroft menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku sudah tidak marah." Ia menatap adiknya dengan lembut.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tugasmu?"

"Mau memperbaikinya bersama?"

Sherlock menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum. "Um!"

Mycroft pun membalas senyum itu. "Baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil peralatanku dulu."

Mycroft melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit menuju kamarnya.

Ya, sesekali mendapatkan nilai B mungkin tidak buruk juga.

 **.**

 **FIN**

.

~oOo~

rgrds, **LAZ**

* * *

Yuhuuu~ Fic pertama dengan _penname_ baru: **lazuli dreamer**

Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba ingin ganti _penname_ yang sama dengan akun saya di wattpad. _Profile Picture_ -nya pun ganti menjadi serigala putih bermata biru. Yaaah, bertepatan juga sih dengan 3 tahun lewat beberapa hari saya bikin akun di tercintah ini. Mudah-mudahan ganti nama bisa semakin produktif!

Errrr, saya rasa fic kali ini agak _fail_ deh, tapi ya sudahlah, demi mengejar _1 fic 1 day_ (._.)/


End file.
